


Probably Demons

by seraphina_snape



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airports, Dialogue Heavy, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: Stiles and Dawn meet in a small airport in Canada. They have a talk about demons.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Probably Demons

**Author's Note:**

> written for a challenge [@lighthouse_the](https://lighthouse-the.livejournal.com): to write either a crossover or a Christmas fic. This is a crossover, set at Christmastime.
> 
> Timeline-wise: let's pretend Teen Wolf and Buffy happen a lot closer together than they actually do, okay? Also ignores TW canon past season 4 because I have no idea what happened after that. That makes this technically AU.

"So," Stiles said to the room in general, "asking for a general consensus here: does this particular airport just not give off any liminal space vibes, or have we been stuck here for too long to notice?"

Stiles was met with blank stares by the people who bothered to look up. 

One girl, her head stuck in a book and her face hidden by a curtain of long brown hair, raised a hand. "The first is statistically unlikely, so it's probably the second," she said without looking up. "Plus, it's a lot cosier than most airports."

Stiles nodded even though she couldn't see it. The airport was small - it was basically a log cabin with a large window and a hangar attached. There were your usual airport chairs and linoleum floors, but instead of a vending machine there was a coffee cart set up for the waiting passengers with an actual coffee maker and real porcelain mugs. The coffee cart also featured stale cookies and a doily. 

It was also decorated for the holidays, in a way that very much suggested that whoever had put up the decorations was an avid Christmas celebrator. 

"Definitely cosy," Stiles concluded.

"Probably run by demons," the girl with the book muttered.

Stiles blinked. She could be joking. Was probably joking. He would have laughed, but his life throughout high school had been one big who's who of horror movies and going away to college - and even spending an exchange semester in Canada - hadn't really changed it much. Sure, now he battled monsters between 10 am classes and frat parties he wasn't technically invited to instead of after lacrosse practice, but the fact remained that monsters existed. He hadn't run across a demon so far - as far as he knew - but it wasn't completely unthinkable that they'd exist.

Stiles abandoned his seat and went across the aisle to sit one seat down from the girl with the book. 

He leaned in. "Demons?"

The girl looked up. Her blue eyes widened a little. She chuckled. "What?"

"Probably run by demons," Stiles quoted. "I'm not really up to date on demons. Werewolves - sure, I'm an expert. Kanimas, Chimeras, Wendigos, Darachs, Kitsune - been there, almost got killed by it. But demons? I'm a little out of my comfort zone."

The girl stared at him for a moment. 

Stiles held eye contact. At worst, she'd think he was crazy and move a few seats away from him. But if his hunch was right and she _had_ meant it literally about the demons... then Stiles would probably have to spend his Christmas break updating the bestiary. 

Then the girl's eyes flicked around the room. There were six other passengers waiting for the weather to clear so that their little plane could take off; all of them were spread out across the room. Two were near the wall, having plugged their laptops into the outlets. (There was no wi-fi, Stiles had already checked.) One was chugging coffee like he'd never get another cup after today. One was reading a magazine and the last two were on their phones, playing games. 

The woman running the airport was at the ticket counter - which was basically just a large desk with a computer on it and a scale next to it to weigh the luggage. The girl's eyes stopped when they reached her.

"Probably, yeah," she said slowly. "But a harmless breed. Or a mix - demon/human. Generally demon DNA wins out, but it's not so bad when it's a species that blends in well. Some only have, like, extra toes or enhanced sight or hearing--" 

At this, both of them looked at the woman at the counter to see if she reacted in any way, but she kept filling out her crossword puzzle. 

The girl shot him a look. "Werewolves, huh?"

Stiles nodded. "Not me, though. My best friend."

"Bitten?"

He nodded again. "By a total asshat. Seriously, nobody cried even one tear when we killed him." Stiles looked around, suddenly realizing how this conversation must sound to normal people. "Uh, don't worry. He came back. It's a--"

"--Thing," the girl finished. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm Stiles, by the way. Stiles Stilinski."

"Dawn Summers."

Something about that was familiar, but Stiles couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

"So, demons. I really don't want to come on to strong here, but tell me everything? I feel like the moment I'm like 'demons? they haven't been an issue so far, why should they be one now?' is the moment we'll be overrun by them and we'll be totally unprepared."

"Ugh." Dawn put her book down. "How much time do you have? There are a gazillion species of demon - not all in this dimension either - so..."

Stiles made a face. "Let's stick to this dimension."

"Okay, the highlights. Vampires?"

"I figured they'd exist, considering I hang out with werewolves a lot." Stiles tapped his chin. "Uh, stake to the heart, decapitation and... sunlight?"

Dawn nodded. "Also fire, and holy water if you, I don't know, push them into a bathtub of it, or get them to drink it."

"Oh, hey! Is Bigfoot real?"

Dawn shrugged. "Not that I know. But yetis exist! But only sort of in-between dimensions, so people will occasionally see one but never be able to touch it."

"Bummer."

"Yeah." Dawn sighed. "Not technically demons, but witches?" 

"We did have that Darach - that's a dark druid - and there have been occasional magic shenanigans, but nothing really bad."

"Okay. Witches - or warlocks - generally use the elements or other forces of nature to wield any power. So you aren't actually born a witch - anyone can learn. But some have a greater affinity for it, I guess. If you find an evil witch, chances are their eyes will be black. If you see any... depending on how strong the witch is, the best thing to do is run away, actually, and find another magic user to fight them."

Stiles chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm a good runner. I used to be on my high school lacrosse team, but I used the training more to run away from scary things than I did in actual games."

"Hey, you're still alive. That's more than some people can say."

"True," Stiles conceded. "Although if someone is still around and talking after they died, I'm generally looking for a way to kill them for good rather than chat about high school."

"Word." Dawn nodded. "There are, like, three exceptions, but unless you're ever on a Hellmouth, it's not likely to affect you."

"Hellmouth?" Something shook lose in Stiles' head. "Oh my god, your sister is the slayer!"

Dawn laughed. "I get that a lot, believe it or not."

"Yeah, sorry, you know how it is with info you find online. I was still on the fence on the whole slayer thing being a real thing, and honestly I was leaning towards it being a myth."

"As my sister likes to say, you were myth-taken."

Stiles snorted. "Wait, so is that _Demons, Demons, Demons_ website legit then? Because that's where I found the Slayer myth. Uh, legend."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, it's legit. A friend of mine runs it. If you ever need any help, use the email address listed on the contact page. We're pretty good at figuring out if people are actually asking for help or if someone is just into the whole scene."

"Mostly it's just people who think it's cool, the whole demon thing. They have no idea what's really going on." Dawn grinned. "One time a guy thought it was some super kinky escort service website and tried to book a Fyarl demon for a date."

"Fyarl?"

"Big, ugly, shoots paralyzing mucus."

"Ugh."

"Yeah. You can only kill them with a weapon made of pure silver, by the way."

Stiles groaned and slid down in his seat so he could rest his head on the back of it. "I'm gonna be spending Christmas break reading through that entire website and copying the most important stuff."

"Cheer up. Willow put in a download section where you can download a bunch of stuff."

"Thank you, Willow."

Dawn smiled. "I'll pass it on."

Suddenly the doors opened, letting in a gust of icy cold wind. "The snow's cleared up and the winds are down, folks. We're ready to go in fifteen."

"Hell yeah," Stiles cheered.

There was a sudden run on the one unisex toilet and then everyone grabbed their bags and braved the cold to enter the plane. Dawn and Stiles managed to sit next to each other until they reached their next stop, where Stiles would continue on to California and Dawn would head to Cleveland. 

Their goodbye was a little awkward since Stiles totally botched asking Dawn for her number. 

"I'm not asking for your number. I mean, I am, but for demon related emergencies! Not because you're hot. Okay, so you're hot, really extremely hot and my bi little heart appreciates your everything, but I'm - well, I'm not dating anybody, but I'm majorly crushing on someone. It's kinda pointless but you never know, right?"

Dawn shook her head, but took his phone and entered her number. "Thanks, I guess."

Stiles rolled his eyes, but waved as Dawn headed to the other side of the airport for her next flight. When he was finally settled on his next plane, he took out his phone and texted Dawn.

"In case of werewolf emergencies." 

He got back a "thanks, Stiles" followed little devil emoji and a smiley. 

Stiles chuckled and leaned back in his seat. A few more hours and he'd be home. He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy Holidays!


End file.
